1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new organic compound and to a process for their production. More particularly, it relates to a new carboxamide type azomethine organic compound which is useful as a pigment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An isoindolinone type pigment which is obtained by reacting 3-iminoisoindoline-1-one with aromatic diamine compound is shown in Japanese Patent Publications No. 4488/1959 and 3826/1961 and Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 11922/1978. A bispyrropyrazine pigment which is obtained by reacting aromatic diisocyanate with pyrropyrazine compound is also shown in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 83026/1979. But a carboxamide type azomethine pigment which is obtained by reacting 3-imino-isoindoline-1-one compound with aromatic diisocyanate compound has not been known previously.